Smoke and Fire
by ShadowTiger93
Summary: Nur ein kleiner Repost meinerseits aus dem Jahre 2013, damals zuerst veröffentlicht auf . Vielleicht kommt noch eine englische Übersetzung, wer weiß :D Warning: Character Death


_**AN:**_

Das hier ist ein Repost von mir damals aus dem Jahre 2013. Eine meiner ersten Stories, veröffentlicht damals auf .de. Ich bin seitdem größtenteils von dort ausgewandert, rüber auf diese Seite hier, möchte aber dieses und ein paar andere meiner damaligen Werke nicht aufgeben. Deswegen poste ich die jetzt hier, vielleicht schreib ich sie um, wenn ich Zeit und Lust dazu finde, wer weiß.

Fakt ist, das ist wie gesagt ein Repost einer alten Story. Vielleicht kommt noch eine englische Übersetzung dazu als 2. Chapter.

Reviews, Anmerkungen und Kommentare sind natürlich erwünscht, gerne als PM.

Sollte euch was auffallen mit dem Rating, bitte eine kurze Info, ich hab das hier noch nicht so ganz raus :)

 _ **Standard-Disclaimer: Alle hier beschriebenen Orte und Charakter sind nicht meine, ich leih' sie mir nur aus, alles geistiges Eigentum von Hiro Mashima-san.**_

Dichter, schwerer Regen fällt unablässig vom Himmel über der Metropole Magnolia.  
Fällt auf die umliegenden Dächer, fällt auf den Boden zu seinen Füßen, durchnässt seine Schuhe, seine Kleidung.

Bildet erst Rinnsale, dann kleine Bäche, reißende Ströme.

Fällt auf die Dachschindeln und die dunklen Fenster des nächsten Gebäudes, der  
Cardia – Kathedrale. Fällt hernieder auf den nahegelegenen Friedhof. Bedeckt die Gräber, hüllt sie ein in einen Schleier aus Wasser.

Jeder Tropfen, jedes Plätschern ist Teil einer Melodie in der ansonsten stillen Nacht. So als wollte die Welt weinen...

Er ist eine einsame Gestalt, wie er da so allein im Regen steht und von der Welt um sich herum keinerlei Notiz nimmt. Die Hände hat er in den Taschen seines Mantels vergraben. Er steht still, nur ein aufmerksamer Beobachter hätte ein leichtes Zittern vernommen. Seine gesamte Körperhaltung kündet von tiefer Trauer, aber kein vernehmbarer Laut, kein Schluchzen dringt über seine Lippen. Er ist hier, um im Stillen Tribut zu zollen.

Immer noch. Immer wieder. Seit Stunden hinweg.

Er registriert nicht das Wasser, das allmählich seine Kleider durchdringt, in seinen immer noch dichten, braunen Haarschopf rinnt, sein Gesicht benetzt, als er es im stillen Gebet zum Himmel hebt. Registriert nicht die Kälte, die langsam in ihm aufkommt, seine Glieder durchfährt und seine Gedanken lähmt. Er steht einfach nur da.

Ein Blitz durchzuckt die Nacht, das Gesicht des Mannes ist für einen Moment klar zu erkennen. Wakaba.

Die anderen Mitglieder seiner Familie, seiner Gilde, sind schon seit langem wieder fort. Selbst die nächst stehenden Verwandten und die besten Freunde des Verstorbenen haben schon vor Stunden den Rückweg angetreten. Nur er steht immer noch allein am Grab seines verstorbenen Freundes und Teamgefährten. Ist nicht fähig, sich von dem Grabstein vor ihm abzuwenden.  
Seit Stunden tut er jetzt schon nichts anderes, als still auf den Grabstein zu starren.  
Als würde sich dieser unter seinem Blick einfach so auflösen...Als könnte er allein durch seinen Willen etwas an den Tatsachen ändern... Als ob einfach die Inschrift eine andere werden würde...

Die Tränen laufen ihm nun doch wieder über das Gesicht, er dachte schon, er würde keine mehr vergießen können. Durch den Tränenschleier blickt er hinab auf diese grausamen, endgültigen Worte. Mit dunklen Amethysten auf grauem Marmor waren folgende Worte verewigt:

MACAO CONVOLT

geboren 06. Oktober X748

gestorben 12. Juni X793

Vater von Romeo Convolt

In einem Team zusammen mit Wakaba Mikes

von Fairy Tail (X785 – X791)

Er starb wie er lebte

Als Fairy Tail Magier

Wir alle werden sein frohes und natürliches Wesen in Erinnerung behalten

Möge sein Feuer auch im Jenseits hell erstrahlen

Erinnerungen schießen Wakaba durch den Kopf, seit Stunden, immer wieder diesselben Bilder.  
Erinnerungen an längst vergangene Tage, er erinnert sich an die Teamgründung mit seinem besten Freund. Sie hatten sich schnell gefunden, als beide frisch bei Fairy Tail anfingen. Durch ihrer beider Magien hatten sie sich schnell verstanden und gelernt, sich gegenseitig zu ergänzen...  
Lässt so manch schwere Kämpfe in Gedanken Revue passieren, muss dabei leise lächeln, als er an siegreiche Tage zurückdenkt. Verzieht das Gesicht, als so manch schmerzliche Niederlage seinen Geist heimsucht, muss kurz darauf aber wieder lächeln. So schlimm waren die Niederlagen nie gewesen.

Denkt an die 7 schweren Jahre, als Macao die Gilde als 4. Master leitete und er ihm zur Seite stand. Erinnert sich an manch vergeblichen Versuch, Mitglieder zum Bleiben zu bewegen, als diese die Gilde verlassen wollten. Erinnert sich an die Trauer seines Partners, als dessen Sohn, Romeo, nicht mehr lachen wollte. Erinnert sich außerdem an ein äußerst hitziges Gespräch, als Macao keinen anderen Ausweg mehr sah, als sich Geld bei einer anderen Gilde zu leihen. Wakaba war im Anschluss drauf und dran gewesen, der Gilde ebenfalls den Rücken zu kehren.

Bilder ihres letzten gemeinsamen Kampfes durchzucken seinen Geist, als er weiter auf den Grabstein starrt.

 _ **°Flashback°**_

„Zu...langsam...alter Freund..."

Die Stimme des am Boden liegenden blauhaarigen Feuermagiers war leise, schwach und brüchig. Man merkte, dass es ihn seine gesamte Kraft kostete, überhaupt bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben. Er lag bewegungslos am Boden, im Dreck der Wildnis, die Haare hingen ihm in die Stirn. Unter ihm eine Lache seines eigenen Blutes, welches sich immer schneller ausbreitete..

Sein Blick war glasig und irrte suchend umher, blieb fest an einer Person haften. Fixierte diese mit seinem Blick, ein leichtes, gequältes Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Du bist...echt lahm geworden...fast...hätte er dich...voll erwischt...!" War das leichter Tadel in der Stimme des Feuermagiers? Selbst in solch einer Situation ließ er es sich anscheinend nicht nehmen, noch Belehrungen und Sticheleien auszusprechen.

Über ihm erhob sich eine massige, drohende Gestalt. Yamato Moratis, der Mann, den die beiden zur Strecke bringen sollten, erwies sich als schwieriger Gegner. Er hatte sich auf Feuer und merkwürdigerweise auch auf Rauchmagie spezialisiert und konnte so beinahe jeden Angriff der beiden Magier blocken. Grade wollte er Wakaba einen tödlichen Hieb versetzen, als dieser schon zu Boden ging und stattdessen Macao der Klinge zum Opfer fiel...

Yamato wollte sich gerade wieder erheben und sein Schwert noch einmal in den Körper des Feuermagiers treiben, als er von einer Rauchwolke eingehüllt wurde. Er blickte in das maskenhafte Gesicht des Rauchmagiers, den er eigentlich treffen wollte und wusste, dass dies sein Untergang war. Nach Luft ringend ging er zu Boden

„DU IDIOT!"

Dieser Schrei war so voller Verzweiflung und Angst, dass es den am Boden liegenden Feuermagier wieder aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit riss und er in die geweiteten Augen seines Partners sah.

„Du Idiot...wieso musst du dich immer einmischen?! Wieso kannst du dich nicht einmal zurückhalten?! Den Kerl hätte ich auch allein gepackt..."

Wakaba's Stimme brach. War mehr ein Flüstern gewesen, so betäubt war er von dem Bild, was sich ihm bot. Angst kroch in ihm hoch. Angst um seinen besten Freund. Dazu gesellte sich Unglauben. Er konnte es nicht wahrhaben, dass Macao so einfach durch ein simples Schwert zu Boden ging und einfach liegen blieb. Sie hatten schon so viele Situationen überstanden...

Er besah sich die Wunde genauer und erschrak! Diese Wunde war unter Garantie tödlich, wenn sie nicht umgehend behandelt wurde. Zu seinem Glück waren sie keine Tagesreise von Magnolia entfernt und dort gab es Hilfe.

Doch die leise Stimme des Feuermagiers riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Das...wird nichts mehr...der Bastard...hat mich am Rücken erwischt...Sieh zu, dass du Land gewinnst!...Danke für die Zeit mit dir...Leb wohl, alter Freund..."

Mit einem Lächeln auf den kalten Lippen verstarb Macao.

 _ **°Flashback Ende°**_

Wakaba steht noch immer vor dem Grab seines Freundes, tief in Gedanken versunken. Lässt die letzten Momente im Leben des anderen Revue passieren. Zeit zu gehen

Wakaba nimmt einen letzten tiefen Zug von seiner Zigarette.

Klopft die Asche ab und legt die noch glühende Kippe auf das Grabmal seines Freundes.


End file.
